


Jingle Jangle

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Of Sex, Ink, and Skateboards [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Lace Panties, M/M, Multi, Strip Tease, Teasing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today had been the last day for exams and poor Felix and Locus had returned from their finals only an hour ago. Both still dead on the couch, only really replying in grunts and clicks. Wash had left Vergil in the kitchen with left over beef stew that he was attempting to feed both men on the couch with. So, for all due purposes Wash had the bedroom all to himself.</p><p>And he knew exactly where he stuffed everything that he’d need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Jangle

**Author's Note:**

> So i've been in an out of the hospital and doctor's for the last two weeks so I'm sorry if this isn't up to par with my other stuff. I'm now on a bunch of medication that makes me... well, out of it. If you follow me on tumblr (shadowsheyla) you'd know that i've been keeping you dears up to date. Don't worry, I have follow up appointments on the 4th of December and I can always go in earlier as well. I have a bunch of people riding my ass and making sure I'm taking care of myself so please don't worry too much (or at all) about me. 
> 
> I've had this idea for this for awhile and I finally got around to writing and finishing it. Sorry again for the wait.

He was feeling a little... _drunk_ , drunk on life mostly. Drunk on the feeling of finals being over and suddenly summer was here and Wash had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted—to _do_ whomever he wanted.

Ha... haha, yeah.

He began with locking the door behind him and danced in place. Bouncing on the balls of his feet and twirling in midair before landing and cocking his hip out to the side. He threw a glance towards the mirror and grinned, dropping the top half of his body towards the floor. The palms of his hands flat against the wood before he bent his knees and finally returned to an upright position.

And that’s when the idea came to him—wicked, horrible... horribly wicked idea.

Today had been the last day for exams and poor Felix and Locus had returned from their finals only an hour ago. Both still _dead_ on the couch, only really replying in grunts and clicks. Wash had left Vergil in the kitchen with left over beef stew that he was attempting to feed both men on the couch with. So, for all due purposes Wash had the bedroom all to himself.

And he knew _exactly_ where he stuffed everything that he’d need.

He pulled off his clothes first; he’d save the showmanship for later after he had everything else on. He pulled open the doors to the closet with a grin and raked his eyes over what was inside. Settling his gaze to the container covered with the words: **WASHINGSLUT’S PLEASURE BOX.** He really shouldn’t be condoning all these new nicknames Felix keeps coming up with, but Felix knew where to draw the line and what Wash allowed and didn’t. Dragging the large container from closet and popping the lid off, Wash began to dig through his collection of vibrators and rubber cocks of all shapes and sizes.

He had started keeping all his kinky clothes in the container as well when Locus nearly died choking on his own spit when he pulled open his dresser and all he saw was Wash’s collection of lace panties (baby blues, reds, oranges, lime greens, and even that one baby pink one). To save that and near heart attack that Washington almost had when just the _glimpse_ of the panties sent Locus into a whirlwind of uncontrolled lust.

He pulled out the thigh-high stockings and the red laced panties before closing it all up and hesitated in returning it back to the closet. Maybe he should grab the last item he spotted—he popped the lid back open and pulled out the black collar. Brushing his thumb over the leather Wash steeled himself; he was going to wear it.

He slipped into the panties, fingers tickling paths up his chest as he took in how the red lace hugged his cock (and ass when he turned) nicely. Next Wash grabbed the oversized gray and white sweater, zipping it over his chest before dropping to sit onto the floor to being his fight with the stockings. He knocked his back against the foot of the bed, foot clashing against the dresser when he stretched one of his legs out to show his legs off.

He _looked_ good, he felt good in it too—felt sexy. Felt confidant.

He stood with ease, running his hand through his hair as he eyed his neck in the mirror. Tilting his head back to get a view of just what he was working with. His last _additive_ hanging in his hand—a black leather collar with a large cute bell. He sucked in a breath and quickly attached it around his neck.

It chimed as he moved, testing it with a sway back and forth.

Wash closed the closet door—no going back now that it was closed. Sucking in one deep breath after the other as he unlocked and pulled the door open; Wash gripped the bell tightly in his hand as he crept down the hallway towards the living room. Poking his head around the corner Washington heart melted—they were _cuddling_. Locus and Felix using Vergil as a pillow as they watched Batman on the television.

He couldn’t do it.

Wash slipped back around the corner, clenching his eyes shut as he battled with the conflicting emotions. On one hand that was adorable and touching and everything he wanted to see. But on the other hand he wanted to try something—something that he was _really_ nervous about showing.

To say that his confidence has destroyed since his brief return to him home town would be a grave understatement. Wash’s performance online wasn’t what it used to be though the actions between the four of them were more _loving_ in nature.

Washington licked his lips, pushing himself from the wall and pass the opening to the living room towards the kitchen. He’ll pop out the other side and take the open seat beside Locus, joining in on the cuddles without them being any the wiser—maybe… maybe later they’d let him try what he originally wished.

He plucked a bottle of water for the unopened case, they needed to put some in the fridge later, before continuing on through the other down and quietly slipping into the open spot on the couch. He placed the bottle onto the table before settling in, hand still gripping the bell as he folded his legs under himself and tucked his toes under Locus’ leg. He held his breath as the other three settled in, Locus’ hand finding his covered knee and remaining there without anything thought.

Wash bit at the inside of his cheek, fighting down the pout that threatened to form. _Notice_ , he thought before turning his attention to the television. It was ten minutes, ten minutes of Wash biting at the corner of his lip before Locus’ hand began to slide up his leg in a steady pace. The blond gasped when he snapped the elastic of his stockings and dove further up upon realizing what he was wearing. Wash turned his attention from the television to the man slowly lifting up the edge of Washington’s borrowed sweater.

“Are you…?” he continued to slip up his bare thigh, pushing aside the sweater. Locus’ nostrils flared at the sight of red lace, pupils slowly creeping wider as he raised a brow. “David,” he purred in warning before pulling the blond from his seat and onto his lap and devouring his mouth. Wash released his hold on his bell, the chime ringing in his own ears as he latched onto Locus’ shirt and held on as the man clawed and pawed at his ass, his hips, hiking the sweater up his back to expose more. He just wanted it _all_.

Felix’s laughter made Washington break the kiss, “what’s the special occasion?” He leaned over the take a peek at the get up Washington was dressed up (or down?) in and whistled. “Tease,” he chuckled when the blond covered Locus’ lips with his hand and only continued to lean back and away when the man kept pushing and prying—tongue fighting its way between Wash’s fingers.

“I wanted to try something actually—and it means I _need_ my clothes on for a while,” his ears coloured as he continued to fight with Locus’ flare of lust. It’s been too long since he’s slipped into panties Wash had started to forget just how turned on the man got. “Locus,” he whined releasing the man’s mouth to plant his hand on the taller male’s shoulder and shove.

He didn’t have an opportunity to be bashful, no moment of hesitation between finding himself dragged out of Locus’ embrace and plopped down between Felix and Vergil (if he’d lean in any direction he’d collapse into either’s lap). Felix took the opportunity to kiss the blond’s freckled jaw, “so what’s with the sexy get up?”

Washington flustered, “I… wanted to do something a little different to celebrate the fact that you guys are done school for the year.” He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Felix’s shoulder and swooping in to peck the corner of his lips. “But I don’t want to cut in on your time together,” he continued as the bite of butterflies began to flutter in his stomach.

“Hey,” Vergil cupped his chin and turned his face towards him, “none of that. We’re all in this together.” The man cracked a lewd grin, “and if you’re in something like _this_ I’m insisting that you come join us. So, what is it that you have planned?” He kept that freckled chin trapped between his fingers, “what do you want us to do?” He whispered, thumb smoothing over that one darker brown freckle on Wash’s chin.

Wash swallowed thickly on the accumulating saliva gathering on his tongue. “I was,” he glanced towards the movie playing on the television screen, “can we turn off the TV and switch the stereo over to the Bluetooth?” The set up was easy, the nerves nipping away inside him as he watched both Locus and Vergil grab the remotes responsible for each thing as Felix wrapped his arms around Wash’s waist and took the time to snuggle up to the blond.

“So what’cha got all planned up in that pretty head of yours?” Felix nipped at Wash’s ear lobe, nosing against the silver stud. He watched as Wash thumbed through his music playlists and hesitated over the dance mix he had made earlier in the year. It helped him think to have music playing and listening to different genres helped with different things. “Are you gonna dance for us?” Felix teased against his ear.

“That… was the plan,” he admitted shyly. His thumb shook and Wash was forced to suck in another breath before looking to his lovers. “You promise you won’t laugh?” He bore them down, each individual one at a time. From Felix to Vergil to Locus—they _promised_ , they swore that they wouldn’t laugh.

So… Washington steeled himself and his concerns—those doubts and hesitation that his mother had bestowed upon him. He pushed the coffee table away with his foot before standing and pushing it further away still. He sighed, feeling their eyes take in his legs and the lack of clothing on his person, he pressed the start of the track and began his little show.

The song made him think of pole dancing, about the classes he took with Locus’ sister. _Sexy Silk_ by Jessie J was a great song to feel sexy too, and Wash was starting to feel it as he kept his back to them and drew out the sways of his hips before finally dipping low to kneel on the floor before them. Running his hands up the back of his thighs, biting at the corner of his bottom lip Wash glanced over his shoulder towards Locus and Vergil and smiled at their blown out pupils and flaring nostrils. He continued the sway, the creep of his hands and fingers upwards and flashed the red of the lace covering his ass.

“Tease,” Felix hissed out, leaning forwards as the blond sat and made a big show of turning to face them—kicking up one leg and spreading out wide. Wash fell back on his elbows, tilting his head back and to the side to expose more of his neck as his toes nudged against Vergil’s pant leg.

“Oh?” Wash batted his eyelashes up at Felix, licking his bottom lip seductively. “Is that what you want me to do?” He purred, pushing himself back up. His gray-blue eyes honed in on Vergil before he touched the man’s ankles. Slipping up between his legs Wash smirked, leaning in to kiss the inside of his clothed thigh before kissing the other. His hands slipped up the man’s legs, up the denim of his jeans and toyed with the belt around his waist as Wash slowly kissed up the man’s inner thigh.

His fingers touched the man’s shirt and the man leapt into action. Pulling his shirt off by the back and tugging it over his head in one fell swoop before tossing it towards the television—out of way, far far away. Wash grinned, lips pressing to the man’s exposed stomach before licking _all the way_ up the center of his chest—over the tattoos, between his pectorals, up his neck. He nipped Vergil’s chin when he let out of man, straddling his waist and settling into his lap. Washington licked over the man’s lips, biting at his bottom lip and pulling.

“Can I,” Vergil cleared his throat, “I can I touch?”

Wasn’t it a rule at strip clubs that you weren’t allowed to touch the dancers? Wash remembered Vergil mentioning going to a few clubs with his friends for their birthdays. “You can,” he answered before looking to Locus, “but Lo can’t.” His green eyes widened, a pout threating to form on his lips. Locus huffed, leaning back and taking up residence in the half of the couch that Washington had been in moments ago. Slipping a hand beneath his head to help pillow it against the arm of the couch. He bent his knees, spreading his legs wide before palming the crotch of his jeans.

“He’ll just steal me all for himself,” Washington cooed, “and that’s not fair. He can have me last. When I’m good and fucked—gaping,” he spoke against Vergil’s lips but to the three of them. “Gaping and dripping with your cum. Fucked open so he just slides right in.” Locus unbuckled his belt, popping the button and lowered the fly—he did not free himself. Not when he had _that_ to look forwards to.

He loved it. Wash _knew_ that Locus loved it when he took Wash last. That little possessive streak of his liked riding the memories of their touch, loved how Wash would be so sensitive and overstimulated that all he could do was cling to Locus and _hold on_. Wash knew that Locus loved being able to just _slip right in_ ; to take and give and not worry about the slow start.

Vergil knew it. Felix knew it.

They’d play with that little tidbit of knowledge, going so far as to _gift_ Wash to the taller man after they were done and watch the grin spread out along Locus’ face before he’d press a kiss to either male’s lips before claiming Washington.

“It’s a good thing those tests I had to take all came back negative, huh.” Wash glanced towards Felix after the male spoke, “I can go get the paper work if you wanna see it.” Wash shook his head in the negative, a flutter building in his stomach as a grin began to spread wider along his features. Looks like he could be the cum bucket to _all of them_ now—Mm, shit that rang all pleasant within him.

He cupped Vergil’s face, kissing the man’s cheek. “Did you hear that? I get to have more cum inside me,” he ground down against Vergil’s crotch. Basking in the moan the man released before he began running his hands up Wash’s legs. Felix’s hand slunk beneath his jaw, cupping Wash’s far cheek and pulled him towards the other. Wash hummed, “are you feeling left out?” He pressed a kiss to Felix’s lips, slipping off Vergil’s lap and breaking his kiss with Felix to fall back into him.

Felix’s hands gripped his legs, groin grinding up against Wash’s ass as his lips ghost against Washington’s ear. “I want to fuck you so bad,” he hissed, moaning when Wash’s hands covered his and guided them up towards his crotch. “I wanna feel my cock surrounded by that ass, fill you up,” their hands continued to climb, past his crotch and up his covered chest as Wash ground his ass against his covered cock.

“Then how about you help me out of my clothes,” Wash purred in return before finally releasing the captive hands and humming in content as the man made quick work in unzipping the blond’s borrowed sweater. He slipped from Felix’s grasp then, standing with ease before tilting his head and slipping the sweater from his naked shoulders. Tossing it away to the side, Wash raised his arms and yelped when both Vergil and Felix rose after him.

“Enough teasing,” Felix groaned, batting away Vergil’s hands that reached out to grab the blond. He shouldn’t have teased him so, the poor boy has seldom ever gone this long without sex—two whole weeks without it. Only getting off with a quick handjob in the shower before running off to an exam. Washington was honestly surprised that he made it this far without one of them or all of them snapping. All of them running a large dry streak for this relationship, the longest they’ve ever gone before this was three days. And that was during midterms.

Vergil fell back onto the couch first as Felix continued right where he left off, the older man wielding the tube of lube from the table. Leave it up to them to have lube everywhere in the house: bedroom, the _porn room_ , the kitchen, the dining room (taped to the bottom of the table after Locus’ sister nearly decided to come down to the apartment), the bathroom (under the sink and one in the shower), and of course in the living room. Wash fell with a startle, landing face first into Locus’ crotch and across Vergil’s lap. “So I’ll fuck you right here,” Felix purred, tossing his shirt to the ground.

Wash pushed himself onto his elbows to grin up at Locus, puckering his lips up at his lover. “Please?” Never one to deny his golden haired loved, Locus cupped the back of his neck. Bending over the man to press a quick kiss to his lips as Vergil’s lubed up fingers snuck down the back of Wash’s panties and plunged into the man’s ass.

Vergil and Wash had had some _fun_ earlier the evening while the two were still writing their examples. A little ass play, a bit of oral. All to get him ready for the dam that was no doubt about to break when those two had returned home. Of course, neither expected the exhausted pair to just stare out in daze at the television upon returning to the apartment. Though the zombie-like state was rather adorable when Wash concluded that they were _fine_ just tired.

Wash broke away from the kiss, moaning and rocking back against the fingers. “Still stretched, right?” He head fell to Locus’ waist when the man settled back for the show. He could feel the prick of Felix’s lip studs prick against his back as he nipped and sucked marks to his flesh. Vergil gave his ass a quick slap before removing his fingers; the sound of swapping spit, of the groan escaping Felix’s lips after Vergil opened the container of lube again and slicked up the man’s cock for him.

He sunk in without hesitation, without a moment’s notice and Washington cried out—bucking back against the intrusion before moaning as Felix’s chest made contact with his back. “That’s right, Davie, that’s my good boy,” he purred against his ear as the blond awarded him with groans, with moans and a slacked jaw collecting spittle along his bottom lip before falling forwards and back into Locus’ lap. Felix gripped his hips, fucking into him fast and hard and just… frenzied. Hungry. It’s been too long, too too long. “I missed this, y’know? That whole _‘no sex during exams’_ rule we have going is a compl— _euh!_ —ete bore.”

Wash huffed out a pathetic attempt at laughter as his lover fucked him, “y _oou_ do better, _ughnn_ , with a promise of rewards.”

Felix purred, “That I do,” before straightening up and accepting Vergil’s kiss. He fucked the blond bent over Vergil’s lap, the older man running his fingers up and down that freckled leg. Swallowing down Felix’s groans, his moans of pleasure as Felix fucked him good—fucked him passionately, with vigor, with _feeling_.

He wouldn’t call this making love, he wouldn’t call anything _making love_ —though those nights wrapped up tightly in those blankets between the two larger men, waking up from a dream and convincing the blond curled up alongside him for a nice moment of sex. Those times when they’d hold each other close, share the same air, and rock their joined bodies together in unison—those were the times that Felix _could_ label as love making. If he were to ever label it so.

Felix pulled away from the kiss; breaking off with a hiss and groan quickly following. “You feel so good baby, so fucking good. You take it so beautifully,” he continued to groan out praise, smirking as Wash’s body reacted in kind to it all by arching up and spreading his legs wider, bucked back with each thrust and moaning out Felix’s name.

He was close, so embarrassingly close. Felix released one of Washington’s hips, taking his cock in hand and jerking the male’s prick with earnest—he wasn’t going to cum first. Nope, no thanks. He wanted to feel that ass clench down around his cock and milk his semen out of his prick. He wanted to enjoy all the pleasures that came with fucking Mr. Blondie-locks without the glove, thank you very _fucking_ much.

He could hear the telltale signs now of the blond’s impending orgasm; the catch of his breath, the broken and cut-off moans, the slight clench along his back. Felix jerked the male’s cock out of unison with his thrusts; faster than his own pace—he wanted to cum when Wash did, he wanted to cum firmly buried between those cheeks.

It wasn’t long before he got his wish; not long at all until Vergil leaned in to capture Felix’s lips for one last kiss as the blond on his lap spilled his load all over his jeans. Felix’s cries muffled by those lips pressed against his, Wash’s walls clamping down around his cock. He came like that, with a pained grunt muffled by Vergil’s lips, Felix spilled his seed for the first time within Wash. Breaking away the kiss Felix panted, grinning down at the blond catching his breath bellow him. His back and neck flushed a beautiful pink hue that Felix couldn’t help but trace his fingers over.

“Ho—how do you want him?” Felix cleared his throat after his words caught, scraping along his throat. Locus chuckled from his position petting at Wash’s hair, fingers weaving through the blond strands of hair and tugging at the tips as the other two went about figuring out how Vergil wanted the blond.

Vergil huffed, fighting with his pants now coated with Wash’s semen as well as the blond on top of him. He was able to pop the button open then the zipper, but his pants were stuck. The fabric unrelenting in his efforts to release his erection. “Lift him off me, I need to get my pants off then sit him up facing me.” He felt like seeing those pretty faces he’d make, he felt like kissing those lips until they bruised and swelled.

Felix clicked his tongue against his teeth before leaning over to gather the boneless blond in his arms and raising him up onto his knees, falling back into Felix’s chest Wash groaned. Lashes fluttering, spread along those freckle dusted cheeks. Felix, in a moment of weakness, smiled softly before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek bone. “I love you,” Washington whispered; Felix’s breath caught, his heart thundering away in his chest.

“I care about you too,” Felix muttered back, lips pressed against the boy’s ear. His words meant only for Washington’s ears though he answered louder than expected—neither Locus nor Vergil commented on it, though Locus watched on with an unwavering attention. His best friend and his lover; Felix still couldn’t understand how he found himself in this mess though he… _loved it_ all the same. Loved the thing he had with these three idiots that he was comfortable with—he couldn’t say romantic love, no but he’d say that he enjoys them and he’s comfortable with them. And that’s all that he really wanted from them in the end.

They were comfortable, they were fun. They cared for him to the point that Felix didn’t know what to do with this information. He cared for them though, he does. And they know that; know it, could see it under all the teasing and smirks, all the flirting and playful banter. They could see it when he had his bad days, the days where he’d snap and bite and spit. They’d see it when he’d go crawling into their lap and silently ask for their forgiveness.

Felix cared about them more than he’d ever admit.

“Alright. Tag out, it’s my turn.” Vergil’s pants and boxers were down to his ankles, arms and hands out towards Felix and Washington. Felix helped Vergil get Wash situated, ignoring the need to grimace when he separated from the blond and felt the slip of cum begin to dribble from Washington’s well worked asshole.

Vergil carted his fingers through the blond’s hair, holding him close against his neck as the other guided his cock to his dripping hole. Sliding in with ease, Vergil bottomed out with a low moan coming from the blond now lazily wrapping his arms around Vergil’s shoulder. Felix smirked as he stood, tucking himself back into his pants and rounding the intertwined pair to join Locus. Crawling into the man’s lap, Felix cuddled himself into the junction between the couch and Locus’ side—always facing the show; you don’t turn down a show like this.

Vergil ran his hands over Wash’s back, kissing a path up his throat and back down over his shoulders. “You need a minute?” he inquired, peppering kisses to the male’s cheek when he turned to allow his lips more access. Washington nodded. Pulling Vergil’s face in, their lips merging—pressing, sliding. Vergil groaned into Wash’s open mouth, canting his hips up and rocking the male in his lap. Small, aborted movements—gain some stimulation; Wash groaned back in reply. Fingers tangling into Vergil’s inky black hair hanging loose along his neck.

He clutched the freckled male’s back with both hands, slowly easing him into movement. “Slow; just slow and steady,” Vergil hummed, pressing another kiss to Washington’s lips. Moaning when the blond responded in kind by rocked back on his cock, raising himself onto his knees and sinking back down. “That’s my David; that’s my good boy.”

The squelch that they made, the semen that Vergil was using as lubricant just making a sinfully loud and _dirty_ sound. It was… it was _hot_. It made Vergil’s ears colour, blush as he held Wash solid against him and flipped them over onto Locus and Felix. Effectively trapped between his lovers, Vergil took hold of Locus’ wrist that had be trapped under Washington’s back and guided it down to the blond’s slicked and wet opening. “Feel how _wet_ he is,” Vergil held the male’s fingers against Wash’s rim, gaze unrelenting as he took in the dark look in Locus’—the flare of his nostrils, the heavy swallow and bob of his Adam’s apple. He could hear the groan, the whine, building in Locus’ throat as he slipped a finger in alongside Vergil’s cock. His full eyelashes fluttering shut as Vergil begun thrusting within the blond with a hint of desperation.

Wash moaned, voice rising until he was crying out in passion. Hands gripping at bodies; one wrapping around Locus’ arm while the other arm found purchase around the tattooed man’s shoulder, clinging to him as he thrust his cock within him. He was thicker than Felix, his cock fatter—it stretched so beautifully between the time that Vergil and he had spent together before the other two could return home and now. He gave him no time to adjust, not now—he had his moment.

Felix tucked his hand beneath his head; leaning in to press a nip to Wash’s cheekbone as he tossed his head back and shivered between the cage of warm limbs. All of Washington’s earlier fears and nerves have long melted away, steeping out of his body with each slide of fingers over his skin to pair with each and every kiss that one of his lovers would bestow upon him. Washington would (and _could_ ) admit that these boys knew how to treat him right, they knew him enough to know when to curl up close or leave him with his thoughts. He loved just how well they knew him—how to touch, where to touch; how to kiss, where to kiss.

Locus removed his finger from Wash’s hole, sliding the moisten finger between his cheeks and up his spine. There wasn’t much maneuverability but he made it work; wiping off the cum onto Washington’s freckled skin until Locus’ finger lacked any sheen, any hint towards what he had just done. He could feel the blond’s blood pumping, could see the flush spreading out along his body as his sensitivity was preyed upon and used to pleasure him—or was it torture now? Wash’s body tensed as Felix’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked his casually. He bothered not for any match to the rhythm, nor even bothered to set out one of his own. He didn’t have to jerk his cock long enough until he was spilling again with a whimper, with a huff as Vergil collapsed on top of the pile and jerked his hips until he finally found his release.

They laid there in that pile for minutes, it felt like hours before someone decided to move again. Before someone felt like speaking. Hands gliding over exposed skin, tangling in hair. Caressing whichever part they could before Locus would seek out his turn. “Can we move this to the bed? I’m going to crash after.” Wash glanced up towards Locus’ face; the male nodded—he didn’t _care_ where he got Wash. As long as he’d eventually get his piece, that’s all that mattered.

That’s all that mattered.

"Of course David," he answered pecking the fluffy blond hair before him. 


End file.
